Busco a Itachi
by Aryam Buu
Summary: Pequeño oneshort sobre el mundo opuesto de Naruto. #Yaoi Nada hacía presagiar que su futura familia estaba loca y gay. ¿? MenmaxCharasuke ItachixDeidara


Declaimer: La serie/manga Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Kishimoto. Yo solo uso sus personajes para mi entretención.

Atención: Contiene escenas demasiado gays y random, abstenerse.

 **Busco a Itachi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dudando si golpear la puerta o no, Menma estaba en un desafío mental en ello y no terminar huyendo en el proceso, decidiendo como otras ocasiones el cuidar la propia salud, porque una cosa era soportar a su novio que a su familia completa. Mejor esperaría en el puente a Charasuke e inventaría algún motivo por no irlo a buscar.

Una vez apartado del barrio Uchiha, se relajó en el barandal del puente.

Estaba muy consciente que no podía seguir evitando la familia del moreno, pero… ¿qué hacer? Si de por sí apenas contenía las ganas de golpear a Charasuke por andar coqueto con las chicas, el ser paciente con una futura suegra que daba miedo con solo tenerla cerca (peor que su mamá), ser atendido por un dulce hombre de casa que hornea pasteles de tomate y un hermano extrovertido, bromista, que lo único bueno que tiene es el gusto de molestar a Charasuke. No, no era bueno, para nada.

Y si hubiese quedado pensando sobre la familia que se le vendría encima, si no es porque alguien le llamaba con voz casi audible, volteando la cabeza con esto ismo a un rubio de cabello largo y ojos azules, que saluda apenadamente.

\- ¿Tú eres? –Indaga, mirándole de arriba/abajo con ceja alzada, recordando sin querer a la primogénita de las Yamanaka.

\- Deidara. –Inclina la cabeza educadamente, mostrándose tranquilo y amable.

\- Tú no eres de acá, Konoha… -Relaja los hombros, viendo el cintillo que trae, revelando la aldea a la que proviene.- Pero te he visto de otro lado.

\- Sí, luchamos cuando tenías el cabello negro –Le aclara.- Si no es porque me has dado la cara y de algo recuerdo tu chakra, casi pienso que eras otra persona… ¿Menma?

\- Hm, sí. Akatsuki –Solo asiente, no queriendo hablar mucho de aquella vez donde también conoció a un "él" de otro mundo llamado Naruto. -¿Qué necesitas? –Dice directo, preguntándose qué hacía Deidara en una organización tan extraña. Este le temía a las explosiones, no le gustaban y por más que trabajaba con figuras de arcillas explosivas como armas, se le miraba incomodo al pelear. Si no supiera que era chico, diría que era una dulce y encantadora chica, tan tranquila como educada.

\- Busco a Itachi-kun a pedido de Pain. –Menma alza ambas cejas y presiente que no es nada bueno, menos si desea darle una dirección del lugar donde acaba de ir. – Si no es molestia, hn.

\- Esto…

\- ¡Menma, ya llegué! –Se oye gritar a lo lejos una voz que reconoce y hace que los pelos de la piel se coloquen de punta hasta los cabellos –más aún de lo que es posible –girando en el eje para ver a Charasuke Uchiha correr hacia él, con esa cara idiota que denotaba felicidad. ¿Es que no podía ser menos bullicioso?

Deidara a un lado saludo con la mano nada más.

\- Ohhh, pero qué chico más lindo tenemos acá. –Comenta el moreno apenas ve al ninja de la roca, regalando una rosa que el contrario recibe por inercia sin entender nada.- Me pareces cono… aush. –Es golpeado en la cabeza por… - ¡Menma, duele!

\- Dobe, ¿qué crees que haces? –No son celos, solo le irrita que no deje las malas costumbres.

\- No te pongas así, sabes que mi corazón y mi vida, mi cuerpo entero te pertenece solo a ti. –Guiño, pasada de mano por la cintura, igual: una mirada asesina por parte del rubio Uzumaki.

\- Etto…

\- Cálmate, es Deidara, el compañero de tu hermano. ¿Lo recuerdas? –Dice el rubio al ver la incomodidad del contrario mayor por culpa de la melosidad de su novio.

\- ¡Oh, qué bien! –Charasuke parece que le brillan los ojos de felicidad y no es para menos, detesta al insoportable de su hermano mayor.- ¿Te lo llevas? Haberme dicho antes, así te lo envuelvo en papel de regalo.

\- Eh, no, no es necesario… -Casi susurra, colocando las manos entre el moreno y él, sintiéndose nervioso.- y no vengo por él, solo a dejar un mensaje personalmente.

\- Es una lástima, pero la oferta sigue en pie. –Insiste y Menma solo suspira, rodando los ojos ante la terquedad del moreno, aunque lo entendía. Itachi era un ninja inútil, torpe, que le costaba aprender y además de ser demasiado extrovertido, solía ser explosivo cuando se enojaba. Un hombre que es mejor no verle entrenar y se le daba mejor el meter charla mientras su equipo estaba luchaba contra el enemigo, diciendo que era demasiado bello para el mundo. Un tipo tan superficial, que se metió en Akatsuki solo porque todos se veían geniales con esas capas que usaban. Sinceramente no sabía si era peor Charasuke o Itachi.

\- Sí, jejeje… -Sonríe nervioso el rubio.- Solo quiero saber dónde está para darle el mensaje, hn.

\- ¡Aww eres tan adorable! –Rodo los ojos nuevamente y se preguntaba si un día se ganaría el novel de la tolerancia, porque odiaba los ataques de pasiva de Charasuke, como ahora: ahogando casi al otro en un abrazo meloso.

\- Déjalo ya, le darás diabetes. –Dice con voz resignada y brazos cruzados.

\- ¡No lo entiendes! –Le guiña, volviendo a apretarle y apartarse, mirando al mayor.- Itachi está en casa, en el barrio Uchiha.

\- Oh, muchas gracias Sasuke-kun. –Empieza a caminar, despidiéndose de ellos y dejándolos solos.

\- Por fin solos, bebé. ¿Me extrañaste? –Se acerca Charasuke con paso coqueto.

\- En tus sueños. –Le mira de reojo y sonríe, negando con la cabeza.

\- Seguro que de esos húmedos, ¿no? –Le habla al oído, sabiendo que esos juegos sugerentes le provocan.

\- Hn… -Solo logra decir, empezando a caminar por el lado opuesto donde se fue el Akatsuki y ver la amplia sonrisa tonta del Uchiha.- Hoy te ves más estúpido de lo usual. ¿A qué va esa sonrisa?

\- ¿No lo sabes? –Le mira coqueto, olfateando una rosa que no tiene idea de dónde la habrá sacado.- Si Dei-chan va a casa, seguro Itachi no lo va a soltar y tendrá como una semana de paz. Solo espero se lo lleve.

\- Espera… -dijo, tratando de deducir las palabras y miradas de su novio, cayendo en cuenta en algo. – Si no es por tu mamá, juraría que todos en tu familia son gays. –Le molesta.

\- ¿Uh? – Le queda viendo y ríe, pegándose a su brazos.- No lo dudaría, guapo, porque mi novio es gay también y todoooo mío. –Canturrea, divertido por molestar a Menma con el espacio personal.

El rubio solo gruñe.

\- Cambiando de tema, ¿qué mensaje le habrá traído Deidara a tu hermano?

\- No lo sé. –Encoge de hombros, mirando a Menma.- La Hokage ya no le da misiones y se la pasa de vago en casa, ojalá un motivo para que haga algo bueno por la vida.

En la residencia Uchiha, específicamente en el cuarto de Uchiha Itachi.

\- ¡NOO PUEEEEDEEEE SEEEER! –Grita un atractivo moreno, pensando el rubio que se debe a la noticia que le ha dado.

\- No es para tanto, es común no estar en la organización si no hay dinero, hn. Kakuzu aceptó ir a "consumidores compulsivos anónimos". –Sentado a los pies de la cama le cuenta no le quita los ojos al moreno.

\- ¡No fastidies! ¡¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta?! –Le muestra la mano, acercando un dedo en especial.- ¡Se me ha quebrado una uña, maldición! ¡Ahí queda mi manicure!

El rubio solo se queda en silencio, omitiendo cualquier comentario y neutralizando el rostro.

\- ¡Dime algo! ¡Al menos para pasar esta calamidad! –Hace un trabajo de respiración, queriendo calmarse y volver en sí.

Deidara no dice nada, solo se para con el fin de irse de ahí.

\- ¡No te vayas! -Exclama y se le pega por la espalda, cerrando la puerta que el otro intenta abrir, pasando un brazo por su cintura.- Por favor~ -Le ronronea al oído.

\- Bue-bueno… -Suspira, volteando y sonreírle.- Pásame esa lima, no quiero verte sufrir por esa uña.

\- ¡Eres el mejor, Deidara-chan!

Fin :D

Nota: Esto nace cuando tienes mucho trabajo y te divierte los alters de los personajes de Naruto. Gracias por leer.


End file.
